Call of Prypjat
Der Nebel zieht vor meinen Augen vorbei, ich sehe nichts, höre nichts, fühle nichts, bis auf die alles durchdringende Kälte die sich in meinem Körper ausgebreitet hat. Ich stehe auf einer Straße aus schwarzem, löchrigen Asphalt. Langsam tragen mich meine lautlosen Schritte den Weg entlang, denn ohne zu wissen warum, folge ich dieser Straße. Sie ist der einzige Anhaltspunkt in diesem Meer aus Dunkelheit, Nebel und Kälte. Ich komme nur langsam voran, der Nebel hemmt meine Sicht so stark, das ich ständig Angst habe in der Dunkelheit über etwas zu stolpern. Ich kann mich weder daran erinnern wie ich hier her gekommen bin, noch weshalb. ' Ich bin allein, weiß nicht was ich tun soll, also bleibt mir nur der Weg vor meinen Augen, der sich bis in die Unendlichkeit zu erstrecken scheint. So laufe ich mehrere Minuten vielleicht auch Stunden oder Tage, ich weiß es nicht. Irgendwann, nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit ändert sich das Bild vor meinen Augen, der Nebel wird lichter. Rechts und links der Straße taucht nun eine lange Reihe von verdorrten Büchen und Sträuchern auf, ein eiskalter Windstoß verdrängt den Nebel noch mehr und da sehe ich es plötzlich vor mir: ein riesiges Schild direkt über der Straße, „Willkommen in Prypjat“ steht in kyrillischer Schrift darauf. Ein Schauer läuft mir über den Rücken und ich will umkehren, doch irgendetwas zwingt mich förmlich weiterzugehen. Wie bin ich hier her gekommen? Was mache ich mitten in der Nacht an einem Ort wie diesem? Und vor allem...Wer bin ich? All diese Fragen schießen mir durch den Kopf als ich langsam weitergehe und das Schild passiere. ' Zu beiden Seiten der Straße tauchen nun riesige Wohnblöcke auf, wie stille Wächter stehen sie da, leer und stumm scheinen sie mich durch die zerborstenen Fensteröffnungen anzustarren. Nachdem Reaktorunglück am 26. April 1986 in Kernkraftwerk Tschernobyl, wurde die Stadt erst viel zu spät evakuiert, die Menschen wurden mit Bussen aus der Stadt gebracht, ohne zu wissen, dass sie wohl nie wiederkehren würden. Doch für viele kam jede Rettung zu spät, sie starben langsam über Jahre an den Folgen der hohen Strahlendosis, der sie aufgrund der Nähe zum Kraftwerk, viel zu lang ausgesetzt gewesen waren. Und nun, wo ich hier bin, blicke ich auf eine tote Stadt, leblos und doch wohl nie vergessen.' Ich gehe weiter, vorbei an den Gebäuden, über die verwahrloste Straße. Rechts von mir erkenne ich etwas, was wohl mal ein Erlebnispark oder Spielplatz gewesen sein muss. Ein altes Riesenrad steht dort neben einer Ansammlung von anderen Attraktionen des, mittlerweile beinahe zugewachsenen Erlebnisparks. Bäume, Sträucher und hohes Gras erstrecken sich rechts und links von mir in beide Richtungen bis an die Häuser, der Nebel wird wieder dichter und durch die Wipfel der Bäume sickert kaltes Mondlicht auf die tote Stadt. Ein Windhauch weht über die alten, vor sich hin rostenden Metallkonstruktionen rechts von mir, ich höre ein leises Quietschen und sehe wie eine der 3 großen Schaukeln hin und her schwingt. Ein''' Schauer fährt mir über den Rücken und ich wende meinen Blick von der unheimlichen Szenerie ab. ' Meine Schritte tragen mich immer weiter hinein in die verlassene Stadt, vorbei an leeren Wohnblöcken, Geschäften, Parks und Straßen. Der Nebel umhüllt mich wie ein Schleicher, nur schemenhaft nehme ich die Gebäude um mich herum wahr. Meine einzige Lichtquelle ist der Mond, dessen Licht aber nur sehr gedämpft durch den Nebel dringt. Vor mir tauchen die Umrisse eines Autowracks auf, rostendes Metall und zerbrochene Fenster. Ich blicke hinein. Auf der hinteren Sitzbank, oder zumindest dem was davon noch übrig ist, liegt ein Kuscheltier. Die schwarzen Knopfaugen starren mich an. Unweigerlich kommen mir Bilder in den Sinn. Bilder von rennenden Menschen, ein Kind auf dem Rücksitz des Autos, der Vater der das Kind am Arm packt und mit sich zieht, eine kleine Hand die sich nach dem geliebten Kuscheltier ausstreckt, es aber nicht mehr erreichen kann. ' Ruckartig reiße ich mich vom Blick der schwarzen Augen los, mir ist noch kälter geworden und ich schüttle mich. Was habe ich da gerade gesehen? Noch bevor ich weiter darüber nachdenken kann höre ich etwas. Eine Stimme in der Dunkelheit vor mir. Eine hohe Stimme. Die Stimme ...eines Kindes.' Ich gehe langsam in die Richtung aus der das Geräusch kam. Vor mir erkenne ich nun den Umriss eines wohl sehr hohen Bürogebäudes. Einen Moment bleibe ich stehen und betrachte das Bild, dann lenke ich meine Schritte in Richtung des Hauseingangs, der sich direkt vor mir befindet. Das Treppenhaus scheint im Lauf der Jahre stark beschädigt worden zu sein. Eine dünne Schicht aus Moos liegt über den Stufen, in den Ecken liegen Trümmer und anderer Unrat. Vorsichtig bahne ich mir einen Weg hinauf in den ersten Stock, als ich plötzlich wieder dieses Geräusch höre: das Lachen eines Kindes. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, steige Stufe um Stufe immer weiter die Treppen hinauf, bis ich schließlich am höchsten Punkt des Gebäudes angelangt bin. Vor mir sehe ich eine verschlossene Eisentür, die wohl auf das flache Dach des Gebäudes zu führen scheint. Mit zitternden Fingern berühre ich die Türklinke, sie ist eiskalt. Langsam drücke ich sie nach unten, die Tür gibt mit leisem Protest nach und schwingt auf. ' Ich trete hinaus auf das Dach. Rings herum um mich ist nichts als Nebel. Ich gehe ein paar Schritte und kann nun den Rand des Daches im schwachen Mondlicht erkennen. Ein eisiger Wind fegt über meinen Körper, erschrocken trete ich von dem schwarzen Abgrund vor mir zurück und schaue mich um, als ich es plötzlich sehe: ein Kind, nur wenige Meter hinter mir. Es starrt mich aus komplett schwarzen, wütenden Augen heraus an. Ich mache einen Satz nach hinten, was mich dem Rand des Daches wieder gefährlich nahe bringt. ' „Du...“ sagt das Kind „Du bist an allem schuld, du bist derjenige der das Unglück damals im Kraftwerk verursacht hat. DU hast uns getötet“. Und plötzlich sehe ich wieder diese Bilder, Bilder aus der Nacht in der alles schief lief. Ich sehe mich, wie ich im Kontrollraum des Kraftwerks stehe, sehe wie meine Kollegen an ihren Kontrollgeräten stehen, sehe wie der Alarm losgeht, sehe wie die Menschen im Raum hektischer werden, sehe einen grellen Lichtblitz..., sehe wie ich mich mit schwersten Verbrennungen aus dem Kraftwerk rette und in Richtung der Stadt humple. Ich bin Aleksandr Akimov, der Mann der das Leben all dieser Menschen damals zerstörte. ' Ich beginne zu schwanken, überwältigt von den Bildern, getroffen von den Schuldgefühlen, die ich all die Jahre unterdrückt hatte. Plötzlich macht das Kind einen Satz nach vorn und drückt mich mit unglaublicher Kraft nach hinten, in Richtung des gähnenden Abgrunds aus Dunkelheit hinter mir. Sein Gesicht verzerrt sich zu einem furchtbaren Grinsen, hämisch sagt es „und jetzt, Onkel Akimov,...zahlst du dafür“. ' Ich versuche mit aller Kraft mein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, doch es gelingt mir nicht. Das Kind stößt mich mit einem letzten Ruck noch weiter nach hinten, ich merke wie ich den Halt verliere, merke wie ich über die Kante stolpere und beginne zu fallen. In den letzten Sekunden meines Lebens höre ich oben vom Dach das schrille Lachen des Kindes, danach versinkt alles um mich herum in der Finsternis des Nichts.'' Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Traum Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit